Can I ask you a question?
by Jefo
Summary: Pinoko decides to ask Black Jack a question that stirs to a parents worst topic. Rated for mild language.


Rated for mild language

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Jack the anime/ the mangas/ the movies/ everything else

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Pinoko walked up to Black Jack who was sitting at the kitchen table, mindlessly drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

He lazily answered her without taking his eyes off the random speck on the wall opposite of him. "What is it Pinoko, I'm busy."

"I wanted to ask you a question." Pinoko said, turning her head to see what the doctor was looking at.

"Alright. What?" Black Jack muttered as he brought his mug up to his lips and took in more coffee.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Pffttt!" Coughing and wiping the dark spat-out drink from his mouth and chin, Black Jack turned to Pinoko with a face shock with confusion as he said. "What?"

Pinoko put her hands behind her back and spoke with a tone and face that equaled to that of the curiosity of an innocent little child. "Babies. Where do they come from, and how are they made?"

Grabbing at the damped part of his shirt where some of the escaped coffee landed, Black Jack gently set the mug on the table with his other hand and slowly said. "Pinoko. Don't you… don't you already know the answer to that question?"

Pinoko looked as though thinking it over then said. "No. I think I have an idea, but I could be wrong. Could YOU please tell me a descriptive explanation so I know for sure?"

Staring straight at her without averting his gaze, Black Jack looked for any signs that this could possibly be a joke. Any sign in her eyes or features that said that this is just Pinoko having fun with him. But… Nothing.

Black Jack rubbed at the invisible coffee stain on the front of his black shirt and fumbled around with his mind. What was he supposed to say? He'd never been in this situation before. He never had to explain to anyone that conceiving a baby meant having sexual intercourse with the opposite sex. He didn't think anyone had to explain that kind of thing to anyone. It was common knowledge to everyone that if you wanted a baby you just had to have sex. And if you didn't know that, well, sooner or later you eventually would… right?

Pinoko waited patiently for him to answer her. And tried with all her little might, to NOT laugh at the doctor's face. That was becoming harder and harder by the second.

Black Jack still played with that little area of his shirt as words tried to find their way out of his mouth. "W-well, um…. You know… that." Okay, this wasn't working, and for a sec. Black Jack thought in the back of mind that maybe he had heard Pinoko wrong. Maybe he had been focusing too much attention on that little speckle on the wall and the coffee spewing out of his mouth that he had heard Pinoko wrong.

So like an idiot, he sat up straight and asked. "What was the question again?"

"Doctor!" Pinoko yelled, becoming irate with his prolonging and pauses.

"Alright!" He yelled back. "It's just… I don't know- You've never asked this before! I thought you knew- I thought…" Black Jack's sentence strayed off path as he tried to get them back on track.

Growing more and more entertained by the doctors outburst and bewilderment, Pinoko couldn't take it anymore and thought that her serious child-like façade was going to crack right there in front of the doctor, until he suddenly got up and turned away.

Pinoko took this as an opportunity to let out a little smile before Black Jack turned to face her again.

"Well?" Pinoko said. "Where do babies come from?"

There was that evil question again. Black Jack swore, everyone should be born with that knowledge already intact, that way no one will ever find themselves in such an odd and embarrassing predicament. Now he knew how a parent felt when trying to discuss 'sex' with their children. Black Jack thought he had been lucky enough to have an 18 year old who would already know the topic of sex and the certain parts of the human anatomy and what they were for, but now…..

"Doctor?"

This was ridiculous. He didn't have to answer this question. He was an adult, the man of the house, and if he didn't want to answer this stupid question then he wouldn't.

"Doc?"

This question should die.

Die.

"Doctor? Where do babies-"

"The Vagina!" Black Jack finally yelled and stormed off for the front door.

Pinoko stifled a laugh and took many deep breathes before shouting. "You didn't fully answer my question. I asked 'where do babies come from' AND 'how are they made'!"

"AAHH!" Was the only response she received.

No longer being able to hold it in, Pinoko rolled on the floor and laughed so hard she started clenching her stomach.

She was no dummy. She knew exactly where babies came from and exactly how they were made. Seeing the doctor bored out of his mind and staring into space, Pinoko had decided to lighten up the mood with that simple little question.

Slowly getting up off the floor, she rubbed the tears from her eyes and went to look for Black Jack.

She was going to have herself a very fun afternoon.


End file.
